


All 4 One

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Series: All 4 One [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Of the "To Make an Edgy Point" Variety, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Self-Harm, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: The Legion partake in a classic bonding ritual.





	All 4 One

Frank was laughing on the inside, and he didn't doubt that they could tell. Nor did he doubt that they could tell that he didn't mean it meanly. You just scare people off of steppin' on out of their comfort zones by being mean about it.

Sure. 'Lot of the time, there was gratification in that - getting someone all nice and scared for a dare.

Not so much when it's your honest-to-god friends, though, he'd found. He was their big brother - he didn't know whether that thought, that feeling, came from him or them.

Either way, all the more reason it wouldn't have been so funny to get assholey with them, rather than supportive, seeing as it was just that damn much more official now. He was their brother now.

At the very, very least, in a play sort of way.

 _That_ was where the humor came in.

As he'd brought out his knife, and each of them had held their left palm up in the center of their square, they'd looked at each other like they were being bustled onto their first looping rollercoaster, or about to breach their first "DANGER" sign, or throw their first stone.

This was _kid_ stuff. That wasn't to knock it - if he was gonna knock it, he wouldn't have rallied them for it. He didn't knock their friendship bracelets, either. Those were kid stuff, too. This was just adding another braid to each, as good as a lock of hair or strip of sinew.

He took Susie's hand first, so as not to prolong shit for the weak of heart. He smiled calmly, and her face buckled like she was damn well on the verge of ugly-crying - she looked away, and he made a cautious, cautious shallow cut, dragged nice and slow, with the tip of the knife. Cast looks side to side between Jules and Joe, and drew out of a rough warm throat, "Not so bad, see?"

And it wasn't. Another thing he knew they knew - it was nothing. They were tougher than they knew they were. He'd gone for Joey next, a bit of a rougher incision 'cause he knew the guy lived for an extra bit of fire in his nerves. Then he'd gone for Julie, letting her squeeze his hand and then take ahold of his arm as he did himself.

He stayed poker-faced but for the smallest focused _twitch_ and spasming in the corner of his mouth - speaking of fire in your nerves, when you try to hold yourself still.

Then they all reached in. _All for one and one for all._

They joined their hands four ways as best they could, fingers tangling. They squeezed and kneaded so every palm touched every other at least one flat time. A flinch and hiss from Sue, once - a single twitchy wince from Joey. He regarded Julie with a small turn of his head and low-lidded pride - her face stayed unchanging, eyes locked on their handhold, an intent tension in her brow, her lips thinned.

And when he released his hold on the others, they released, too, all four of 'em stepping back. Three inspecting their blood-smeared palms blinking nice and sharp at the stinging firing up into their brains with a gape like they'd gotten a touch on an object rumored throughout town to be cursed - like any second now, their hands would start to smoke and blacken.

And one maintaining that easy, suspended pride, expanded across the three - seeing all three of 'em at once - as he pulled a roll of gauze from a deep pocket. Began winding a strip around his hand in well-oiled wheel-turning movements of his wrist.

"For _life_ ," he said, throat full and dry and warm, before he pulled the gauze taut.

One more slice of the knife.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/FanFiction June Daily Prompt challenge.
> 
> June 26th: "Blood".


End file.
